


It's All Right (Songfic)

by Lulzy (likelolwhat)



Series: For the Love of a Meme [25]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Gen, Happy, One Big Happy Family, Post-Sovngarde, Skyrim Kink Meme, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelolwhat/pseuds/Lulzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the World-Eater's defeat, the Dragonborn celebrates in Ivarstead with song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Right (Songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> De-anoning from the skyrimkinkmeme, [this prompt](http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5232.html?thread=11964784#t11964784).
> 
> Anon asked for songfic.
> 
> Song: "Here Comes the Sun" by the Beatles (and a snippet from the Wizard of Oz just because)

Trekking down the Throat of the World at night was only slightly less hazardous than going up, but I couldn't have stayed the night with the Greybeards even if I'd wanted to — I was trembling with energy, excitement and, yes, euphoria. The kind of emotional mixture that came from cheating death.

"Ding, dong, the dragon's dead," I chanted softly into the pre-dawn. I was skipping down a mountainside with only the leathers on my back and the daggers by my side, and though I knew I was one wrong step away from a nasty fall, Ivarstead was rising out of the mists below, and I was eager for civilization. It had only been a day and a half since I had flown away from Dragonsreach, unless time was different in Sovngarde, but it felt longer by far.

I came to the switchbacks just before the bridge into Ivarstead, slowing my pace a bit to not miss the sun peeking above the Velothi Mountains in the far distance. In the town a rooster began to crow. Through the broken roof of his parents' house, I saw Narfi the beggar on his pallet, curled in a fetal position. As the sun chased away the mists I crossed the bridge into town and stopped, face turned to the sky. I felt like singing.

A guard approached me, voice muffled through her helmet. "Dragonborn! Does this mean...?"

I grinned and closed my eyes, letting the sun warm me as well as my mood. "Here comes the sun, do dee do do, here comes the sun..." I said. My voice, though initially a whisper, gained strength. "And I say, it's all right."

I heard the guard gasp, then sigh like a great weight was gone from her. "Thank Talos—"

But I wasn't done. My eyes opened and I surged forward, clasping her gloved hands in mine. "Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter. Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here." I was singing in full force now, grinning so hard it hurt, and I heard doors opening along the street. Young Fastred was the first one to reach us, taking up the song as well.

"Here comes the sun,

Here comes the sun,

And I say, it's all right."

Klimmek was there, and Temba, and even Wilhelm left the inn to gather in a circle around me and the bewildered guard. Some of the townsfolk sang along, and some just swayed in place, but all of us ended up holding one another's hands. I saw Gwilin hug a sniffling Narfi, and Bassianus pulled out a lute to accompany a guard on drums.

"Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces,

Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here.

Here comes the sun,

Here comes the sun,

And I say, it's all right.

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..."

Our impromptu performance — for it was _ours_ , though I had started it — wound down, as most of us, including me, were crying too hard to sing properly though there was another verse to go. The last note dwindled away, and I finally let the guard go.

A beat, then the townsfolk crowded around me, eager for the story. It was Wilhelm who stopped them, reminding all that I had trekked through the night "for a proper bed" — though it was more than that, I did not argue — and the kindly innkeep whisked me away to a room on the house.

As we walked, his arm around my shoulders to protect me from prying townsfolk, I grinned through my tears. It was over.

It _was_ all right.


End file.
